


a little more time with you

by astroeatsurass



Series: Make A Wish [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Basically, Character Study, Cottagecore, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Kinda, M/M, Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), POV Alternating, Parental Figure Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Canon, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), mother figure dream, secret husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astroeatsurass/pseuds/astroeatsurass
Summary: Tubbo tries to reconnect with himself by going into 'retirement.'There, he joins two people he'd never thought would give him advice about love.-------------or, Tubbo joins Techno and Dream in retirement.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade, Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Make A Wish [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977475
Comments: 8
Kudos: 287





	a little more time with you

**Author's Note:**

> okay so before you go read the story- i just need to clear some things up
> 
> this all takes after the whole tommyinnit arc (without the manipulating stuff), and in this world dream is a villain with good motives  
> and bcus tommy is a little child, dream wanted to help tommy realize his discs≠tubbo
> 
> now this is all platonic except for techno and dream's relationship, don't go commenting that tubbo's in love with tommy or i will punt you out of existence. it may seem like that but its not, this is just platonic love and friendship! (and mostly bcus goddamn have you seen their interactions- friendship goals right there)
> 
> i intended this for cottagecore secret husbands dnb but then i thought, what if i add tubbo into the mix? then it turned into a character study bcus i never actually wrote tubbo before. its a little dumb but its also kinda a vent fic, i havent been myself lately and started contemplating the meaning of love so have this!
> 
> also woo! first actual dnb fic let's goooo  
> its also kinda rushed but i wanted to post this during new year so sorry for that!!
> 
> just to clarify, this is NOT irl shipping. i only ship their online personas and not the actual person themselves, if either of the ccs state that they are uncomfortable with this, i will take it down. with that, please don't send this fic to any of the ccs! hope you guys enjoy the fic!

Tubbo asks them one day, fingers skimming over Dream's own bony fingers.

They walked hand in hand together, arms swinging into the air as they walked side by side, occasionally bumping into the other every now and then. They stomped all over the ground in funny maneuvers, legs moving like a robot, unbending.

Retired, the two men were still strong enough to haul himself over a puddle of mud, gripping onto his hand tightly as he, himself, clung onto them; letting himself be lifted up from the ground and over the puddle. It was so fun, like he was a child again. Tubbo is a child, he had fun like he was supposed to as a child.

Techno laughed genuinely, foot stumbling over the mud and accidentally splashed some on the other blonde man. Tubbo hasn't seen him laugh like this.

Dream could only laugh in return and act as if he were angry, stomping on the mud to splatter some on Techno's, trying to be as careful as he can be as to not accidentally splatter a few on the boy.

Tubbo giggled when the two starts fighting, knowing it was all a bit. He was glad their dynamics didn't really change, assuming they'd act different once they've pried from staring eyes. A little rivalry can still be entertaining.

The little lovey-dovey can be a bit tiring to him, now he knows how Tommy felt.

The way they'd stare into each other's gaze, Tubbo can practically see the stars in them even if he was an outsider in the relationship. He wonders how no one even figured them out at this point, as they walked together. He doesn't miss how their fingers linger whenever they exchanged items, doesn't miss how the other stares longingly while their lover walked off the opposite way.

Tommy caught on to these small gestures, the boy may be loud but that doesn't mean he can't be observant. He's probably more observant than Tubbo anyway.

The blonde was the first to know, confronting _Dream_ first. It was surprising to say the least, he thought he'd confront Techno about this as his brother. But Tubbo doesn't really know anything about brothers anyway.

He had always assumed, Tommy only confirming his suspicions that day. His best friend came up to him with gossip, that snitch, but only to Tubbo. Afterall, best friends share all their secrets to each other. Tubbo and Tommy aren't snitches, they know enough to keep a secret.

That's why Tommy walked to him, his shrilling laughter filling the air as he puled him to the side, arm over his shoulder before leaning in close and talked about how he threatened Dream. Tubbo didn't believe it at first, but then he was relieved because miraculously Tommy did not die.

After the wars and countless bloodshed, Tubbo find it marvelous how Tommy still cared for his brother, who abolished the government and hurt many, including himself. How the same man whom he call his brother, betrayed him in favor of causing chaos, unleashing it to the world and potentially threaten his loved ones.

He'd never understand how brothers are as they are. How lovers learn the true meaning of love. He does not understand.

But maybe just having Tommy by his side was enough. Maybe it was the fresh smell of Niki's bread was enough. Or his late night talks with Ranboo under the night sky. Maybe it was the rich sound of Wilbur's voice and the strumming of his guitar was enough.

Sometimes he'd look up at Dream's eyes and wonder at night, tucked in his bed sheets with hushed whispers from the blonde of a story he'd been told countless times.

'How do you know he was enough?'

The question rolled off his tongue easily that night, unsuspecting and soft in the chill air.

Dream visibly halted in his ministrations, eyes skimming over his fingers and he looked at Tubbo. His emerald eyes shone brightly under the moonlight, the brunette feels like as if it were his own. He could see himself getting lost in it, he wonders how different it was for Techno to get lost in these same eyes.

'You just know,' Dream answers, wiping a thumb over Tubbo's cheek while he did so.

Tubbo has never found love before.

He loves bees, he loves poppies and he loves L'manburg!

Though he does not find love in the way the bees flutter and buzz around him, nor does he find love in the way the poppies dance while their petals brush against each other in the wind. Tubbo doesn't think it'd matter. Everything would be taken from him anyway. So he chooses not to love, find love in things he cared for.

But at times he'd look up and was greeted by the sight of lips curling upwards, flashing pearly white teeth. His eyes would trail upwards and he'd meet golden locks that rivals the sun's, so bright and warm, fuzzy even. Then he's been struck by mesmerizing ocean blue eyes, so blue it pains him at how innocent they looked, flashing different shades of blue under the moonlight and under the sunlight.

Then he'd be patted on the back by a friendly fox, greeted with flowers and dandelions by someone he considered a sister, and a red cape wrapped around him by a person branded as a traitor.

Tubbo cherish those moments, holding it close to him like how he holds the flowers to his chest. His hand carefully wrapped around the stems as he crosses an arm over his chest, he holds it like it were fragile glass that could break any moment. The boy passes them over to Dream, who smiled in return, mask obscuring his face yet again.

"Thanks, I think these are enough, Tubbs."

He nods, letting the older snake his way to hold his hand, rubbing against the other's palms, feels their fingers brush against each other. As they walked back to the bench where Techno sat at, Tubbo asked,

"If you guys are married, why don't you have rings?"

The brunette watches Dream purse his lips, looking at the bouquet he held in thought while they walked, "I guess... we both lost our rings."

Tubbo tilts his head in confusion, innocently inquiring, "Is that so? I thought the rings are important because it symbolizes your 'union.'"

The blonde hums from beside him, if it weren't for the mask, Tubbo would think that he looked troubled. At least Dream is still comfortable enough to leave the bottom half of it uncovered.

"True.. but it's just an object. What truly matters is the love itself, dear Tubbo."

Dream gives him a grin, "Just like Tommy's discs, huh? That child finally realized that the discs aren't all that important."

Tubbo hums in agreement, _(probably not the child part-)_ he was glad that Tommy started hanging out with him more and more. He was also glad that his best friend realized that the discs weren't worth his life, nor the independence of their nation. As long as he have Tubbo by his side, that was enough.

After Tommy's revelation, he came back to L'manburg alongside Dream, mask lifted up high enough to show the huge grin on his face. He welcomed back Tommy in his arms, knocking the air from the both of them when he did so.

Tubbo sighs, leaning back into his seat. Although everything was fine now, he still couldn't help but feel bad that he exiled his own best friend.

Tubbo had always done what was necessary. He followed orders, did what he was supposed to do. Putting their nation first before his best friend was a good choice- for the people anyways. It was a necessary decision as the president.

He never had to make decisions of his own. When he does; his choices are mostly affected from being accustomed to thinking for other's needs before his own.

He thinks Techno is the same, in a way.

"I've collected some honey for you guys," Techno greets them, a resonating sound of clinking brought him back to the present.

Tubbo adverts his attention to the two glass jars held between Techno's hands. A simple green ribbon tied in a bow decorated one of it while the other had a white ribbon.

He takes the green one, carefully prying it from Techno's hands and simply gave the man a smile and 'thanks.'

The pinkette gives a small nod in return, a smile adorning his face.

Although his relationship with Techno had encountered problems, Tubbo thinks they've been getting along lately. Techno evidently has shown regret in his actions and puts an effort to make up for it.

He thinks that's enough, as long as he's willing to try again.

So he gives him another chance. Though Tommy doesn't see it, clearly showing disagreement with his decisions - Tubbo thinks as if Techno was the same as him.

He feels as if both of their decisions are always affected by their surroundings, whether the conditions of the environment or the people around them. Maybe even both. They both know what it's like to love and the consequences it brought.

The difference is that while Techno gave up on love, Tubbo managed to hold onto love for a little while longer.

It wasn't until Ghostbur came up to him with a proposition of getting a break that he realized how much he needed one. 

The brunette did not understand the true meaning of love, nor did he once contemplated the meaning of it. The following wars blurred the meaning of love and abused it.

_'Don't you love your country, Tubbo?' Wilbur would ask him before every battle. He learned to simply smile and nod._

_'You'll do it for me right?' Tommy asks him when he'd agreed to being a spy for Schlatt. He says 'yes' because that's what he wanted to hear._

So Tubbo dwelled on the thought for sleepless nights. Trying to recall all the memorable moments he has, tries to compare them to love and what it really meant to him. He knew he couldn't think much of it when the constant nagging of paperwork and problems of the citizens of L'manburg knocks at his door every hour.

With hushed whispers, he leaves Tommy as his right hand man in charge. He leaves him with a warm hug, so tight he could feel the blonde's lingering arms around him even after several days. Tubbo bids goodbye to the nation he grew up in with a glance, bending down to gently plant a poppy before leaving, into depths of water and endless waves.

He still doesn't know how he was technically taken in by these two.

Maybe it was during a cold night, trudging through countless layers of snow. How cold was it? Tubbo couldn't remember. All he knows is that it was cold - frighteningly freezing - from the concerned faces and the several blankets thrown across him. He doesn't recall that much, everything was blurred and he was brought somewhere. At one point he drank something warm and smooth against his throat, distantly remembering two figures carefully wrapping his head and neck. 

The next morning he finds himself awake in a bed, late in the morning with the smell of fresh pancakes wafting in the air.

"How are the bees?" He asks, fiddling with the small jar in his hands as he sat beside the man.

Techno leans back into his seat, heaving out a sigh while he did so, "They're alright, Lizzie's still clingy as usual." He says, giving a small smile to Dream who sat on the other end, a light jingle emitting from the emerald earrings he wore.

He moves his arm to lightly pinch Dream's freckled cheek, a fond smile on his face, "Just like this guy."

Dream's whines could be heard distantly, clearly annoyed. Tubbo could only fake a gag, earning a booming laugh from the pinkette.

Tubbo doesn't know how Techno was able to find love again. But he'll keep trying to find his own definition of love, rekindle the flames in his heart once more and experience the determination of protecting what he cared for.

Later that night when they'd arrived in Techno's cottage, Tubbo was able to build up the courage to ask the man himself. Plopping on the couch with an exaggerated sigh, the boy looks at the ceiling before glancing over the married couple, mindlessly grabbing for the bee plushie Dream sewn for him.

Dream leans in to give a single peck on Techno's cheek, he could almost feel the heat from the pinkette's face after he did so, letting out a wheeze at how red the other's face was. The blonde mutters out a curse when he was suddenly pulled by the waist, screwing his eyes shut as Techno kept pressing kisses all over his face.

"You guys are gross," a groan filled throughout the room as Techno halted in his ministrations, giving an annoyed glare at the other boy who lay upon their couch.

"Shut up, nerd. You're just mad that I have this adorable, loving husband while you're lonely." He retorts, pulling Dream closer to him as the brunette simply rolled his eyes.

"You're the gross one here. Were you watching us the whole time?" Dream wheezes out, watching as Tubbo's face grow red by the second and started denying it.

"Honestly fuck you guys," he mutters, seeing Techno snicker from Dream's shoulder. He chuckles, giving one last kiss to the blonde before walking over the the boy, who hesitantly pushed himself up from where he lay. 

The fire crackles in the background, later joined by Dream as the snow outside continued to fall, a few snowflakes plastered against the window. The only source of light was the fire, floorboards creaking at every step Techno takes as it flickered every now and then.

He simply gives a nod to over where his lover is, kneeling down to meet Tubbo's height and places his hand on the boy's head, nearly frowning when he slightly winced at the touch. 

"You've been thinking loudly, little bee. I'm sure you have a question for me."

Tubbo seems to freeze up, cheeks flushing for being so obvious, he remains staring at the wooden floor and shyly nods. He feels his hair being ruffled, making him look up at the man before him.

"I've always wanted to ask," he takes a breath, "how were you able to find love again? I thought you gave up on that."

Techno simply gives a sad smile, moving his arm to lightly hold Tubbo's hand in his own before squeezing it tight, "You just have to learn to love yourself."

And deep in warm chocolate eyes, Techno could see the small twinkle it shone before the brunette blinks away, deep in though and consideration. 

He sighs, giving his hand another squeeze then stood up from his position, "Dream and I will keep you company if you ever need it."

Somehow, Tubbo thinks of it as a silent whisper, resonating through his head, _'We'll love you.'_

Before Techno leaves Tubbo to think quietly, he feels a pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind, making him stop half-way step. He lets out a soft 'oof', shoulders tensing at the sudden contact but he gave in, letting the younger hug him. Just this once.

He feels another pair of arms wrap around him, his vision clouded by a forest of golden hair and the smell of strawberries overwhelmed his sense of smell. He feels the timid fingers wrap around him, feels Dream's head lay upon his chest and the other boy had stood up to properly hug them by the front.

Techno chuckles lightly, returning the hug and embraces them both, the smell of strawberries and lime blended perfectly together as he buries his face into the mess of hair. He'll take care of the them.

Tubbo flutters his eyes shut, basking in the warmth of the embrace. He thinks he'll be alright, with Tommy waiting for him. Surely he'll come home to him.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!
> 
> im glad to be a part of this community and im glad to have met you guys! you all honestly made this year bearable for me with your kind words and comments <33
> 
> i just want yall to know how much it meant to me, wishing you all a happy new year! we'll get through this together! for the flourishing writers reading this, keep going! you will get the validation you deserve. the same goes with artists! all writers and artists are so skilled and im proud of you all for just existing. please continue existing, you are very much loved! and to our supporters, we're glad to have you. without you guys, we wouldn't have the motivation to continue to write and draw! a huge thank you to all the supporters out there, you guys are important too.
> 
> i love yall!! <333


End file.
